fireunicorn516fandomcom-20200214-history
Sunny
Princess Sunny is a young female SandWing-NightWing hybrid and the main protagonist of The Brightest Night. Along with being one of the five Dragonets of Destiny, she and her friends founded Jade Mountain Academy after Sunny helped to end the War of SandWing Succession. Even after Morrowseer told them that the Dragonet Prophecy was only created as a ploy to steal the rainforest, Sunny believed in and strived to fulfill it, and was a key part to the end of the war. Appearance Sunny lacks the poisonous barbed tail a typical SandWing has - a powerful and important physical feature of the SandWings, and one of their natural weapons. Despite this, she still radiates heat from her scales and has the natural instincts of her tribe, such as a dislike of water/swimming (as displayed in The Lost Heir and The Hidden Kingdom), a small appetite (as she only ate one or two lizards for dinner under the mountain), and a liking for very bright sunlight and warmth, as well as sand, like a normal SandWing. She has gray-green eyes, described to be the color of moss (although in the graphic novel, it is more the color of lichen than moss), and golden scales like a fox had been rolling in wet sand. Most SandWings usually have pale, dust-like, sandy-colored scales and obsidian-black eyes. Her father was a NightWing, adding these unusual features.Sunny has the scale pattern, legs, talons, snout, and jaw of a NightWing. She has the neck of a SandWing. She even has the classic Nightwing teardrop scales running down her sides. Sunny has a frill starting near the top of her head to the base of her tail, but due to the fact she is half NightWing, her frill turns into NightWing spikes, running from the end of her frill to the tip of her tail. These implements are not so obvious, so it was not realized or recognized until the information that Sunny was a hybrid became public. Personality Sunny has a very bright, optimistic personality. She was described by Peril to be like a "blaze of warm sunlight" in Escaping Peril. Although sometimes inconvenient for her own situation, Sunny often feels compassion for dragons with evil intentions, and believes that beneath every seemingly bad dragon is always a backstory or a reason. She is a firm believer in the philosophy that everything happens for a reason, and this way of thinking is a main source of her perseverance and hope. She dislikes violence and death, and tries to solve most problems peacefully, if possible. Sunny is also quite empathetic and forgiving; even though Dune and Kestrel were not necessarily kind to Sunny and her friends, she still sometimes cried for them after their deaths. Sunny is extremely loyal and strives to be helpful whenever she can, regardless of who it is that needs aid. Moonwatcher described Sunny's mind to be hopeful and determined, and also mentioned that her thoughts matched what she said and did in Moon Rising. Sunny's personality has developed and changed throughout the Wings of Fire series - or, perhaps, just given more of an insight in The Brightest Night than in previous books. Throughout The Dragonet Prophecy, Sunny was content with most things in her life. She rarely complained, and only really purposefully created conflict when she was trying to help her friends. Sunny, however, was sometimes too careless and open; she once accidentally told Dune about her and her friends' plan to build a rock tower up to the sky hole when she was young. The next day, Dune removed all of the dragonets' collected rocks, and since then Sunny was not included in her friends' secrets. Growing up, Sunny was frustrated that the other dragonets - besides Starflight - saw her as nothing more than a cheerful, silly little sister, and not someone to be taken seriously. She believed that she truly did have good ideas, but ones that her friends would only approve of if they came from someone other than her. Sunny is intelligent and a quick thinker, but her cheerful and optimistic nature often cause other dragons to underestimate her. In The Brightest Night, Sunny's dislike of her unintelligent and naive stigma caused her to follow Fierceteeth, Preyhunter, and Strongwings in attempt to stop them from selling her and her friends' location to Burn. After meeting her mother and, later, her father, she resolved to be like Thorn, who fixed her problems by doing something about them, instead of like Stonemover, who gave up on a happy life years ago. She returned to the rainforest and her friends with a plan to bring Blaze, Blister, and Burn together in order to end the war. Since realizing that her friends did truly believe in her, and after gaining confidence in herself by being able to stop the war, Sunny has been able to somewhat escape the stigma she dislikes so much. Although still kind, hopeful, and compassionate, Sunny has allowed herself to become more firm, confident, and direct, although she still sometimes feels self-conscious about being taken seriously. Category:Characters